The Other Girl Who Fell Down The Well
by LoveAndHate3
Summary: One of Kagome’s friends falls down the well trying to see where she went, and finds herself with a tail, dog ears, and in the arms of one very good looking full blooded demon,need I say more? OC X Fluffy I DO NOT OWN ANY ONE IN THIS STORY BUT MANDIE
1. A Well, A Demon, And New Beginnings

Mandie looked at her watch and pounded on the front door of her new friends' house

CHAPTER I – A WELL, A DEMON, AND NEW BEGINNINGS

Mandie looked at her watch and pounded on the front door of her new friends' house. "Kagome open up, we're going to be late for school again! KAGOME! As she pounds away on the door she happens to see something out of the corner of her eye, its Kagome running towards an old run down building a few feet away from the main house. Mandie turns and picks up her backpack from off the ground. "Hey Kagome wait up schools about to start we don't have time to play around."

When Mandie reaches the door to the building Kagome just went through she finds the place empty. "Hey Kagome where'd you go? Oh wow it's an old well house how cool..." Mandie looks around for a moment and then a thought comes to her. She pears over the edge of the well "Kagome are you down there you didn't fall and get hurt did you?" Mandie quickly surveys the well house once more and notices there is a bit of rope tied to a rock sticking out of the well. After making sure it can hold her weight she climbs into the well and starts her slow decent. By the time she reaches a few feet form the bottom the rock is wobbling dangerously and Mandie can feel it tipping. "Oh crap." Mandie squeezes her eyes shut and falls the last few feet lading with a thump and a soft "oww"

L&H3 L&H3 L&H3 L&H3 L&H3 L&H3

Shippo's ears twitched as he took a bite of his apple. "Hey did anyone else hear that?" Shippo puts his apple down on the blanket and walks towards the well; the others are to busy talking to notice that he moved. When he leans over the edge he lets out a little shriek "Kagome, Kagome there's someone in the well!" Instantly Kagome and the others rush to his side and InuYasha draws his sword. "Stand back Kagome I'll take care of what ever demons in the well this time." As he raises his sword over his head Kagome screams "SIT BOY!" and he falls to the ground, his sword transforming back into a piece of junk. Kagome looks over the lip of the well and nearly faints. "Mandie is that you?"

Mandie nods her head and then realizing Kagome probably won't see it shouts up. "Yeah I thought you fell in here but I guess I was wrong, Kagome who was that little boy with the fake ears on?" Kagome laughs nervously "Lets get you out of there first then I'll explain." She runs back over to where her backpack is and pulls out a coil of rope like the one that was tied to the rock. "Here climb up with this." She hands the rope to Sango and Miroku and throws the remaining part into the well.

When its low enough that she can reach Mandie grabs hold and slowly starts to climb up. It takes a few minutes but when she reaches the top and climbs over she almost falls back in. Sango and Kagome grab her and pull her forward causing her to land face first in the grass. "Again oww but at least I didn't fall back in thanks." She blinks a few times and then looks at the people surrounding her. As she stands she grabs hold of Kagome's arm, "Kagome most of these people look normal, but what's with the kid with dog ears and the boy with a tail?" she whispers. Kagome Sango and Miroku laugh but InuYasha as normal gets mad.

"What the hells so funny you got a problem with my ears or something you stupid human!" Mandie lets go of Kagome's arm and walks towards him she stops a few inches away and even though she's a few inches shorter, looks him right in the eyes. "What did you say dog breath?" "I said you're a stupid human got a problem with that?" he glares at her with a look that would have wilted trees. By this time the others aren't laughing anymore and Shippo nervously walks towards the girl "Umm… I wouldn't do that if I was you InuYasha doest have any problems hitting kids so I don't think he will not hit a girl…" Mandie doesn't even look at him as she responds, "oh so not only does he have dog breath but, he's also a brutish little brat huh." InuYasha raises his fist "You better watch your mouth human I've got no problem pounding on a smart mouthed little brat like you." Mandie, to the shock of everyone but Kagome laughs. "Oh yeah right you couldn't hit me if you tried and even if you could it wouldn't hurt, go ahead and hit me…if you can." She laughs again and waits for him to move.

"Umm… Kagome shouldn't we put a stop to this InuYasha could really hurt her" Sango whispers as they watch the two. Kagome shakes her head "Mandie can take care of her self watch" she whispers back. Just as Kagome says this InuYasha brings his arm down to punch Mandie on the top of her head as he has done to Shippo may times. Mandie for her part merely grabs his arm, dances around him so its twisted behind his back, and kicks out his legs so he falls to the ground and she can stand with one foot on his back. "Like I was saying dog breath you cant hit me" Sango and Miroku are in shock staring with there mouths open and Kagome is shaking her head "Ok Mandie let him go I think his prides been hurt enough for one day." Mandie smiles at Kagome innocently, "Oh I was just having a bit of fun Kagome". She however releases his arm and walks back over to the others.

"My name is Mandie Cotto; I'm an exchange student from America nice to meet you all." She bows slightly to them in greeting as InuYasha jumps into a tree mumbling something about showing little stupid humans a thing or two. Miroku is the first to step forward but before he can speak a figure steps into the clearing surrounding the well.

"What's this InuYasha defeated by a human girl, how shameful could you be any more pathetic? Your not even worthy of wielding the Tetsaiga why don't you just hand it over now." InuYasha jumps from the tree he was in and spits, "Sesshomaru you have your own sword why don't you be happy with that and leave us alone" Kagome shouts from the where the humans and Shippo are standing. InuYasha doesn't bother with words but goes straight on the offensive and attacks with his sword. Before the blade can reach him Sesshomaru withdraw his Bakusaiga (see A/N) and blocks the attack. After that the battle is on and the humans and Shippo (a safe distance away) continue no with there breakfast like nothing is wrong.

"So umm... Kagome not that I mind watching your fried there get his butt kicked, but who is that guy and why are we just sitting her instead of helping him?" Kagome takes a bite of her rice ball and swallows before answering "That's Sesshomaru, InuYasha's older brother, there always fighting so we just leave them alone since it normally ends in a draw anyway." From the other side of the clearing away from the battle a little girl sticks her head out of the bushes. "Hi Kagome" The others smile at the little girl and motion her over "Come have some breakfast Rin," when she sits down near them Sango passes her some rice and an apple "I wonder how long the fight will last this time." Rin shrugs her shoulders, "I don't know Miss.Sango Lord Sesshomaru seamed extra mad this time." Mandie looks between them confused, "Waite I'm confused" she points to the girl Rin "your on this Sesshomaru's side" she points to Kagome "but Kagome your on InuYasha's side…so why are we all eating breakfast together?" Everyone laughs and Mandie's faces starts to turn red. Finally Miroku answers "we don't have anything to do with the fight between InuYasha and Sesshomaru, nor does Rin, so you see there's really no reason why we couldn't be friends with her." Mandie's face turns an even deeper shade of red "oh… sorry Rin" Rin smiles her typical crooked toothed smile at her "Its ok who are you by the way, I've never seen you with Kagome's group before." Mandie smiles and her face returns to its normal color, "I'm Mandie Cotto, I umm… just came here today for the first time…" Rin smiles again "ok", and goes back to eating.

Hearing laughter both fighters shift a bit of there attention to those eating breakfast, that's when Sesshomaru really notices the new person with them. In a matter of seconds he takes in her long dark brown hair, her gray blue eyes and her curved figure, but its not only the physical things he notices, and as InuYasha launches an attack, he jumps over it and right in front of the girl. Before she can even scream Mandie's eyes lock with his and she faints. Sesshomaru grabs Rin with one arm and the girl in the other, "You can keep the tetsaiga for now InuYasha, but I will be back for it later." In a flash both the girls and him disappear.

InuYasha curses and plunges his sword into the ground "That damn Sesshomaru one of these days I'm going to kill that bastard! The others stand and everyone quickly starts packing. "We've got to find her quick who knows what Sesshomaru plans to do with her." Kagome franticly stuffs things into her bag "InuYasha come on hurry up and get your sword out of the ground!" InuYasha huffs and does as told "I don't see why we have to go after them; he'll show up sooner then wanted anyway." Kagome straightens up, the fury evident on her face, and InuYasha pails, "sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, SIT!" By the time the dust settles, there is a crater about five feet deep with InuYasha in the middle and they have to wait until he is able to walk again to leave.

L&H3 L&H3 L&H3 L&H3 L&H3 L&H3

Miles away deep in the woods hidden so no one can find them Sesshomaru, Rin and a little imp named Jakken who had waited there for them all look down at the girl who Sesshomaru took. "My lord she is pretty but why did you take her and what are those strange things covering her eyes?" If the demon intended to answer he never had a chance because the little imp spoke first "shut up Rin cant you see that lord Sesshomaru is concentrating?" A few hours later when the other two have lost interest at watching the girl Sesshomaru speaks, "Jakken Rin go to the village down bellow us and buy this girl something to wear, her clothes displease me." "Of course lord Sesshomaru at once, come on Rin, get a move on you lazy girl." Together the little imp and girl walk down to the village, and its after sunset when they return with a beautiful black and dark green Kimono.

About half an hour after they return when the moon is fully risen, something begins to happen to the girl. The others gather around to watch as a crescent moon not unlike Sesshomaru's appears on her forehead and two ears grow from the top of her head. When she opens her eyes and sits up she rubs her head "oww what happened this time did I fall back in the well?" "Oh she has a tail too!" Rin rushes forward and as Mandie looks back she screams causing Rin to drop her tail in shock. "Oh I didn't hurt you did I I'm sorry!" she jumps away from the girl and hides her face behind a tree. Mandie, who is shaking shakes her head, "No you didn't hu…hurt me Rin but … why… why do I have a… a… a tail?" Rin shrugs her shoulders "I don't know but you have ears to and a mark like Sesshomaru's on your forehead, only it green not blue." Still shaking Mandie reaches up and feels her head when she feels the ears there her vision starts to go blurry. "O…ok will someone please tell me what's going on before I faint again?"

Sesshomaru answers her "You are half dog demon, a mutt like my brother, but different some how, when I first saw you I smelled no demon blood in you, it wasn't until we locked eyes that you began to smell like a true demon, now I doubt if anyone could tell you apart from a true demon by your smell." He turns to Rin "Rin give her the Kimono" Rin jumps up and hands it to Mandie as told.

L&H3 L&H3 L&H3 L&H3 L&H3 L&H3

A/N: For anyone who doesn't know Bakusaiga is a sword that, when Sesshomaru's left arm was regenerated (yes it does happen read the Manga) manifested in his hand. It's power is akin to the Tetsaiga, but in this story I'm making fluffy greedy, so he wants both.


	2. The Clash Of Wills And A Past Revealed

Chapter II – The Clash Of Wills And A Past Revealed

Mandie looked at the kimono Rin had handed her and had to admit, with its all black background and design of dark green leaves it was one of the most beautiful things she had ever seen. But even so there was no way she was putting it on, not only was it to fine for someone like her to wear, but that would mean discarding the clothes she was wearing now, something that wouldn't only be impractical, but also improper since there wasn't exactly any place for her to change without being over seen. As she looked up into the eyes of the people and demons watching her she shoved the kimono back into Rin's arms, "Thank you but no I think I'll stick with my jeans there a little bit better for walking in the woods". Jakken looked as though the girl had slapped him in the face and he advanced on her "Why you ungrateful little brat Lord Sesshomaru give this fine kimono to you as a gift and you refuse to put it on, you should be punished straight away, why if it were me I'd…" Sesshomaru pushed the little imp demon aside and stood before her, "Your clothes displease me you will change now mutt"

Mandie laughs "oh I'm sorry I don't take orders from pompous jerks who think there better then everyone else." She stands and Jakken and Rin both stare at her in shock, but before either can react Sesshomaru swipes at the girl, leaving her unharmed but holding the pieces of her shredded clothes against herself hoping to preserve some form of dignity. "You pompous jackass what the hell did you do that for!" Sesshomaru turned his back and walked away stopping to sit at the base of a large tree, "Your clothes displeased me if you do not wish to wear the kimono then you can walk as you are now".

Mandie stared at him for a moment and her face and eyes started to turn red. Before she knew what she was doing she leaped from the ground and launched herself at the demon that had shredded her clothes. Somewhere deep in the logical part of her mind she realized a moment to late that she had made a big mistake attacking this particular demon, it might have been when he used her momentum to swing her into the tree or it might have been when he picked her crumpled body up in his claws and she felt them dig into her neck leaving behind trails of blood when they were gone, or.. it might have been when he was crouched over her his teeth bared only a few inches away from her throat his eyes glowing to match her own. When ever she realized she had made the mistake, it was indeed too late and not only did it cost her her pride but her remaining bit of clothes as well. Now as she lay naked under the very pissed off demon scared to move, she was sure that her temper was about to cost her her life. Luckily for her Sesshomaru was intrigued by the half demons strange transformation, and wasn't quite ready for her to die yet. He growled low in his throat and leaned in closer to her neck. Mandie whimpered and squeezed her eyes shut bracing herself for the pain of his fangs ripping out her neck, what she felt however was very different. Sesshomaru ran his tongue up and down the sides of her neck licking away all the blood that his claws had made and the half demon couldn't help but shiver at the sensation. To her eternal shame she could feel her body reacting to the feeling of his tongue on her neck and fought back a moan. Sooner then she would have liked (though she never would have admitted it) Sesshomaru withdrew from over the girl and returned to his tree. "Rin take her to the spring," He turns towards Mandie who is still lying on the ground too shocked to move. "If you try to run, you'll be killed" with that he closes his eyes and it's apparent that they are dismissed.

Rin ran over to the half demon and grabbed her hand "Come on Miss. Mandie." Numbly Mandie stands and lets the little girl drag her away from the clearing and after a few minutes they are at a small spring. Rin sheds her clothes and leads Mandie to the water. When the first of her scratches enters the warm water Mandie lets out a scream that echoes through the forest and Rin drops her hand to cover her ears. "Miss. Mandie you mustn't do that there are other demons in this forest and there not as kind as Lord Sesshomaru, they would gobble us up without thinking twice and then we would be dead." When she stops screaming Rin takes her hand again and though she winces every time a cut or bruise enters the water she doesn't scream again. Once they are fully in Mandie retreats behind a rock and Rin who, though young knew enough of the world to know that she waned to be alone and so left the girl be and began to wash.

Mandie sank down into the water leaving only her nose exposed and let her mind drift. Even underwater she could feel the tears leaking from her eyes and she was glad that no one could see. She had done the stupidest thing possible by attacking without keeping control of herself and she knew that she had brought herself shame by her foolishness.

Many years ago when she was just a small child, Mandie had been taken away from her family and put into a modern day hell they called a foster home. When she first got there the man and women who were suppose to be in charge of taking care of her treated her like a princess, they gave her new clothes, toys and showered her with complements, but after a time, when the social worker stopped coming, everything changed. She became like a slave to them, she was forced to clean and cook and when ever she did anything even the littlest bit wrong she was beaten. She was just like the girl in her favorite story, but with one difference, there was no prince coming to take her away, and so … she ran.

She lived in America then and fled to a place called New York hundreds of miles away from where she lived her storybook nightmare. She ended up at a place called The Learning House, a place where she was promised to learn skills that would let her live in the world by herself. Everything was good there for a while, she learned her lessons along with five other girls her age and they were all safe and happy. But when she turned thirteen she graduated and the real lessons began. Every night she was taken into a room separate from the others and beaten by three men because she wouldn't give them her body. When she wasn't in the room she was locked away in a closet and given hardly anything to eat or drink. It didn't take long before she weakened, but luckily she had someone watching out for her. One night before the men came to take her to the horrid room where they beat her, one of the girls she had become friends with before she turned thirteen, a girl named Rachael unlocked the door to her closet and kneeled before her. "Mandie you have to stop fighting them please if you fight they'll kill you. Just let them do what they please and then this torture will stop, it will be just like it was when we were little please Mandie stop fighting!" After arguing with her for several minutes she finally got her point across and Rachael helped her escape. As quickly as she could run with her failing strength Mandie ran from that place that had turned into another nightmare and never looked back. Mandie ran as far as she could and lucky for her the house was near the edge of the state. She ran as far as she could until her body couldn't take it anymore and then passed out leaving herself completely defenseless to whatever would come.

Away from Mandie's memories a noise sounded near the spring but Rin took no mind of it thinking it to be Jakken who Sesshomaru sometimes sent to watch over her.

When Mandie next woke she was laying on the floor of a strange room covered by a heavy blanket with a wet cloth on her forehead, and sitting next to her was an old man dressed in strange clothes. "Ah I see your awake already I didn't think you would be able to move for quite a while yet." Mandie looked up at the old man and saw kindness in his eyes, "Where am I, who are you?" The old man smiled at her "You are at the Hoshi Shrine in Vermont and I am Hitoshi Fujima the caretaker. Mandie sat up and winced while she had been laying all her mussels had stiffened and the old man took notice. "Still in pain I see well that's to be expected. I'm not sure where you came from but by the looks of it you had a hard time." The old man walked into a room connected to the one Mandie was in and came back with a bowl of hot soup. "Eat this child it will give you some strength." When she had eaten the soup the old man took the bowl away and helped her to sit up more fully. "There now why don't you tell me your name it's hard to speak with someone whose name you don't know. Mandie nodded "My name is Mandie, thank you for taking care of me but, I'm afraid I don't have any money to give you." The old man laughed then and Mandie noticed how his eyes crinkled in a way that made it look as if his eyes were smiling too. "That is not something you need to concern yourself with young one, I did not help you for wish of money." Mandie looks at him puzzled "what other reason could you have for helping me then?" the old man looks at her thoughtfully for a moment "I helped you because I felt that there was much I could teach you and because you really looked like you could use a hand."

After that first day Mandie stayed at the shrine with the old man and in return for his kindness she helped him clean and deal with the visitors that came to the shrine to pray. Little by little without her knowing it Hitoshi taught the girl how to calm her emotions and master her body. She stayed living at the shrine for four years and people came to know her as a shrine madden though she didn't think herself worthy of the title. On her seventeenth birthday Hitoshi surprised her by telling her that she would be going to Japan as an exchange student for the rest of the school year, and although she had become deeply interested in Japanese culture while living at the shrine she was sad to leave her friend and the only place she had ever called home.

As Mandie brought herself from the memories of the past she heard a scream and her head shot above the water. Quickly she climbed on top of the rock and took in what was happening. While she had been lost in her memories a demon had come up to the water and captured Rin. Now she was being held high above in the hand of a slimy green demon and screaming at the top of her lungs. "LORD SESSHOMARU !" But Mandie knew that by the time her precious Lord Sesshomaru came, the little girl would already be dead.

Using her newly shaped mussels Mandie launched herself off of the rock and attacked the demon. He was a big demon but his size gave him a great disadvantage, it made him slow, it also didn't hurt any that he was stupid, because when Mandie bit down on his arm he threw Rin away (luckily into the water) and smacked her hard enough to crush a normal humans skull. As she lay dazed on the ground her injuries adding up, the demon advanced on her, drool practically coming out of its mouth. But Mandie wasn't done for yet, when the demon picked her up in its oversized hand (if you could call it that) she used the last bit of her energy to lash out and claw the beast in the eye, successfully blinding it. Her energy gone she passed out again and prepared to die, praying that Rin at least had had the sense to run away.


	3. Reunited, A Power Reveled

Chapter III

Chapter III Reunited, A Power Reveled

As the demon flailed around blinded both physically and by pain, a figure jumped from the shadows and in a few seconds the demon was headless. As Mandie fell towards the ground she was roused by the wind in her face and she came to just long enough to see the person who so gently kept her from hitting the ground.

As Rin fought her way out of the water towards there savior her Lord appeared. "Drop the girl InuYasha you have no claim to her body." From out of the bushes the others in InuYasha little party come. "Sesshomaru what did you do to Mandie!" Kagome stops up to him unafraid. The demon regards her with distaste and answers in his usual emotionless manor. "I've done nothing to the girl she merely transformed from a human to a half demon mutt last night when the moon was risen." Kagome's anger shows easily on her face as she glares up at the demon "that's not possible she's a human from my time she couldn't be a demon there are no demons where I come from!"

This time Sesshomaru's tone wasn't as kind when he answered her, "Believe what you may priestess". Ignoring the girls protests her leaps over her and lands in front of InuYasha "The girl InuYasha now". InuYasha moves the girl so she's over his shoulder and draws his sword "No how about we fight for her so I can kick your ass like before". Sesshomaru draws his Bakusaiga but before he can attack an arrow zips past, skimming his cheek. "The next one wont miss Sesshomaru now put away your sword and get out of here." Kagome stands behind him another arrow notched in her bow. Not wanting the girl to get hurt Sesshomaru sheathes his sword and takes a step back. "Rin come" without looking back to see if the girl follows he turns and walks away.

Kagome drops her bow and arrow and runs to InuYasha who gently lays the girl down on the ground. "Mandie …" Kagome looks down at the girl and tears fill her eyes. Gently Sango nudges her aside and starts to check to see if she still alive. After a moment she looks up and smiles "Kagome its ok she's alive just knocked out I think." InuYasha lets out a snort like laugh "Well of course she's alive it takes more then being flung around by some half wit to kill a demon." Kagome looks up from where she had been crouching over her friend "Will you please stop saying that InuYasha, she not a demon she's from my world, she's a human!" InuYasha shakes his head "Kagome she has ears and a tail have you ever seen a human with a tail before" Kagome starts to cry harder and the others give InuYasha a dirty look.

By the time they get back to where they were camped it was dawn and rather then go to sleep everyone (minus InuYasha that is) decided to stay up and wait for Mandie to awake. It was a few hours later when she finally woke up and did so with a scream that knocked a sleeping InuYasha out of his tree. Muttering curses he stands only to be knocked down again as the still naked Mandie runs behind a tree. "Oh my god!" he face turns a flaming red as she looks out from behind the tree "Please tell me someone has some extra clothes that will fit me!" she hides behind the tree again until Sango walks over and hands her one of her spare outfits that, if she had still been human never would have fit. Quickly she dresses and steps out from behind the tree her face still the color of an over ripe apple. She shifts her legs uncomfortably and InuYasha laughs "What's the matter not enough room for your tail?" Mandie throws him a dirty look and the others try not to laugh. Going back behind the tree Sango helps the half demon make a hole in the kimono just large enough to fit her tail through and they step from behind the tree again.

When she's sure that everything's ok, Kagome grabs Mandie in a hug. "Oh Mandie what happened to you are you ok you have ears!" Mandie laughs "Yeah and a tail, but I'm fine Kagome honest no need to worry, though I'm not quite sure what's going on." After the two break apart everyone begins discussing what they should do now.

"Well we still have to find the rest of the jewels" InuYasha cuts in that's not going to change just because she came around." Once again everyone throws him a dirty look and Mandie stands. "Listen here dog breath you may have saved me but I kicked your ass once and I'll do it again in a heart beat so drop the attitude got it!" InuYasha growls and Mandie does the same. "I wouldn't be so cocky brat you're a demon now not some little human I won't go easy on you this time" Mandie spits on the ground and her ears twitch angrily "Bring it mutt!"

The two lunges at each other and well to be kind to Mandie lets just say she lost badly. Not used to the super powered muscles of a demon, she jumped to far, punched to early and dodged at the wrong times, but in her defense she was quite tired due to just turning and having the crap beat out of her twice in less then twenty four hours.

When it was obvious that InuYasha was going to win Kagome intervened with a well timed "SIT BOY", and the fight was ended. Embarrassed that she had lost Mandie sat amongst the friends her head bowed in shame. Shippo ever trying to be helpful jumped onto her lap and tried to cheer her up "Don't worry about losing to him, he's just a big bully anyway but he is right, you're new to being a demon you need someone to teach you." Kagome and the others nod "He's right" Sango adds "You need to learn how to control your new strength and speed and you should probably learn how to use a weapon to. Mandie sighs and looks up "I think I have the weapon thing under control" she snaps her fingers and a vine that was wrapped around a near by tree untangles itself and moves to her hand breaking off at the proper length for a whip. The others stare in amazement and only a set of eyes hidden far above in the trees notices how she holds the weapon with distaste and even a slight fear.

A/N: OMG Yes I know its shorter then normal sorry but I really wanted to start my new story and kind of couldn't focus on this one. SORRY! I promise the next chapter will be the normal length of 3-4 pages and don't worry Sesshy will be back soon this is an OC x Sesshomaru fic after all. Btw REVIEW PLEASE if you want another chapter up, I really want to know what you guys think. – Love&Hate3


End file.
